thelostcanvasfandomcom-20200214-history
Libra Dohko
Libra Dohko (天秤座の童虎, Raibura no Dōko?) is the Libra Gold Saint in Kurumada's original manga, fulfilling the same role in Lost Canvas. Portrayed during his youth, he shows signs of slight rashness and immaturity, feeling great respect for his partners, turning pretty furious if they are in danger. However, in such occasions, he does not quite concern about consequences. He is a good friend of Aries Shion and Taurus Aldebaran to whom he often talks and confides his way of thinking is thanks to them. Unlike in Kurumada's Saint Seiya Next Dimension, Dohko is portrayed by Teshirogi as Tenma's master. According to the time line, he first appears in Lost Canvas during a mission to locate Hades. During his search, he stumbles upon Tenma using his Cosmo to save his village from a mudslide. Dohko saves Tenma's life and then offers him to become a Saint. During the next two years he visited Tenma during his training until Tenma became the Pegasus Bronze Saint and started seeing him as a younger brother, although other Gold Saints consider Tenma as Dohko's student. Dohko aids Tenma in fighting Hades himself inside the Cathedral in Italy. After both are overpowered, Dohko helps Tenma and his friends escape while he confronts Hades alone, who pierces him with his sword. Dohko reappears healing his chest wound inside the smoke of Kanon's island volcano, unconscious for about one month being helped by Gemini Defteros and Bennu Kagaho. He is sent to revive Athena's Cloth back at the Sanctuary, being stopped by three Specters, Minotauros Gordon, Alraune Queen and Basilisk Sylphid. Defeating them after bloody battles, Dohko is greeted by the challenge of Bennu Kagaho, who reveals he must extract the divine blood in his veins, to revive Athena's Cloth, as Hades desires. Dohko is punished by Kagaho's Crucify Ankh, causing him to bleed over Athena's statue, triggering the resurrection of the goddess' Cloth. As the Specter snatches Athena's Cloth, Dohko miraculously reincorporates and retrieves the Cloth from the Specter's grasp. As Dohko collapses from exhaustion, his body and the Cloth receive the protection of Gemini Defteros, who arrives at the battlefield. Dohko's knowledge about the secret of Athena's Cloth is removed from his memory by Defteros, who later sent him to the Lost Canvas, carrying the Cloth of the goddess. Following Tenma's Cosmo, Libra leaves the expansion of Defteros' Another Dimension, appearing in the Third Demon Temple: Terra, just in time to relieve Sasha, Tenma and Regulus from Bennu Kagaho's Crucify Ankh. He greets Tenma and then prepares to engage in battle with his sworn enemy, not before delivering Athena's Cloth to Sasha and letting her, along with Tenma and Regulus, go to the next temple. Both combatants' Cosmos clash, with Kagaho noticing that Dohko has become stronger since he still holds Athena's blood inside him. Then Dohko receives Kagaho's Rising Darkness technique, being dehydrated by the intense heat. During his anguish, Dohko reminisces about his time as a Saint apprentice in Mount Lu, afterwards he uses the Lushan Rising Dragon Force (廬山昇龍覇, Rozan Shōryūha?), a fearsome blow of tremendous strength that destroyed Kagaho's black sun soaring into the air as an image of a dragon devouring it. He later reveals to Kagaho that he shares the same spiritual pain that tormented his master, and intends to bring Kagaho back to the path of virtue. As he receives Kagaho's fierce attack, Dohko is sent flying against the Ankh that symbolized a grave in the Terra Temple, and is able to look at Kagaho's memories, finding out about his dead younger brother. He then grabs the Specter from behind and performs his final technique, Lushan's Enraged Dragon Force (廬山亢龍覇, Rozan Kōryūha?), an explosion of Cosmo that sends both the user and the victim flying upwards at high speed, to be burnt by atmospheric friction. As they leave the planet, Dohko is questioned by his rival about his reasons for dying along with him. Kagaho understands then Dohko's motives and remembers his brother, grabbing Libra and sends him back down to the ground to save his life. His unconsciuos body was picked by Aspros at some time, and then entrusted to Tenma to take care of. Dohko and Shion remain unconscious as Tenma finally reaches Alone. After Hades is expelled from Alone's body, the deity's soul flees and is pursued by Tenma and Alone. Before joining them, Athena approaches Dohko and entrusts him with the responsibility of guarding the sealed souls of the Specters, so that in the future, when they come back to life, it will become the harbinger of the new Holy War. To such end, Athena bestows on Dohko the divine gift of Misopethamenos (ミソペサメノス, Misopesamenos?), (from the greek Greek μισόπεθαμένος: "semi-dead"), which grants him incredible longevity by means of a process of simulated aging and reduced cardiac activity, becoming thus the reason of Dohko's surviving until the late 20th century. Having survived the Holy War, Dohko returns to Sanctuary, where he talks to his friend Shion about the events they witnessed, and parts to his homeland Lushan in China, upon arriving, he starts fulfilling the duty entrusted to him by Athena in the centuries to come, knowing in his heart that a new generation of Saints will fight to protect peace on Earth, in the future. Dohko reappears once more in the epilogue included in vol. 25 of The Lost Canvas, as the aged Libra Old Master (天秤座の老師, Raibura no Rōshi?) from Kurumada's original manga, 243 years after the defeat of Hades. -Tomas Jefferson--Balance.jpg|Libra Cloth Abilities The techniques use by Dohko are all named after his training ground Lushan: *Lushan One Hundred Dragons Force (廬山百龍覇, Rozan Hyakuryū Ha?),One hundred bursts of Cosmo shaped as dragons appear around him as the enemies are destroyed by this energy-based offensive move. *Lushan Dragon Flight (廬山龍飛翔, Rozan Ryū Hishō?), a straight-to-the-point, jumping attack where Dohko charges through his opponents with a single fist *Lushan Rising Dragon Force (廬山昇龍覇, Rozan Shōryūha?), a fearsome blow of tremendous strength that destroyed Kagaho's black sun soaring into the air as an image of a dragon devouring it. *Lushan's Enraged Dragon Force (廬山亢龍覇, Rozan Kōryūha?), an explosion of Cosmo that sends both the user and the victim flying upwards at high speed, to be burnt by atmospheric friction. Category:Gold Saints